Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy: From The Files of Severus Snape
by Mr. Cobrah Thunderer
Summary: Severus Snape's five-part letter discussing who he believes to be the real traitor of the Order of The Phoenix. Features flashbacks detailing a few of his interactions with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Includes light touches of Wolfstar here and there, but the main focus is on the mystery from Snape's perspective. Please review! :)
1. John Smiley

**October 27th, 1981 -** _ **Number 111, Spinner's End, Cokeworth**_

Snape took a deep, long drag off of his cigarette, allowing the bitter, ashy taste to fill his lungs before exhaling sharply. It had been almost four years since he had last had a cigarette; his teacher in the Dark Arts had forbade him from doing so years ago. It would surely have impaired his health in a time of grueling physical activity, and made him look like an angsty teenager trying to prove something in a room full of the most dangerous Wizards in Britain.

While caught in a bad fit of coughing, Snape whipped his wand out and levitated his most recent purchase from a onto his desk without looking. One of his more "Muggle" tendencies was a peculiar distaste for the standard of quills and ink blots. Although he soon adapted in order to fit in with his peers, the scratching was really no replacement for the satisfying *Tick-Tick-Tick-Ping!* of a typewriter as far as he was concerned.

However, this model had been broken years ago; thrown in a fit of anger. Snape didn't know exactly why he had kept it, perhaps a je nais se quois type of thing. It had been gifted years ago during one of Horace Slughorn's famous Christmas Parties in his second year as a part of the "Secret Sluggy" gift exchange. His Slytherin housemates had teased him for the gift, especially since he had deduced it was from his Muggle-Born friend soon after receiving it. After all, only she knew why his previous one desperately needed replacing.

Snape waved his wand once more, causing his typewriter to be taken apart into pieces and hover within a transparent bubble, then inserting the pieces he needed, casting a quick "Reparo!" to reassemble the pieces, and twirled his wand to insert a piece of paper and allowed the typewriter to gently land on top of the desk.

Flicking his wand one last time, he whispered " _Ecclesiæ Scribe Resonare!_ " A silvery yellow light reverberated throughout the room at the point of the typewriter like a stone falling into a pond, the sound waves reaching the edge of the room only to be returned back to the center of where the spell was cast.

Snape took another hit off his cigarette and began to speak, blowing smoke through his mouth and nostrils as he did.

 _Ecclesiæ Scribe Resonare!_

 _Testing, testing. Very well, it appears the charm I casted on this typewriter appears to have worked with no difficulties._

"Paragraph," Snape said. His paper obliged.

 **[Censored]** _, this is the dissertation you have asked for regarding my theories as to who the traitor within_ **[Censored]** _is. Again, I can only offer you my theories. While I was directly within The Dark Lord's inner circle, only his_ "Deadly Alliance" _are privy as to who exactly is the mole. (See previous notes about his lieutenants for reference)._

 _My attempt to glean information from_ **[Censored]** _was unsuccessful._ **[Censored]** _has done his homework. Has been very effectively trained by_ **[Censored]** _to be a most gifted Occlumens. I doubt even The Dark Lord could penetrate her defenses. However, not without weaknesses so as to sway to our side. I recommend targeting family in the future, should we win this war. (See previous notes regarding The_ **[Censored]** _Family for reference)._

 _We can only hope that the traitor was killed in battle with The Death Eaters. Aside from the four I will discuss, I also would like to propose the recently deceased Auror_ Dearborn, Caradoc Tiberius _for consideration. Not to speak ill of the dead, but we have yet to find his body. Perhaps this is a ruse in order to throw us off the trail? I previously mentioned suspicions that he was a double agent on behalf of_ Crouch Sr., Bartemius David _in my dissertation of how big a threat Crouch's efforts pose not only to The Dark Lord's forces, but ours as well._

 _Aside from that, The Dark Lord's "masks on" policy and insistence on pseudonyms during meetings has made it VERY difficult to discover actual members of his inner circle. Thankfully, only a handful of members in the inner circle know who I actually am, and I intend to keep it that way. For all I know, they've been sitting across from me at the table this whole time._

 _While torturing the four names I am about to discuss during the precursor of the_ Rescue at Pesadicable's Tomb _,_ Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas _let slip to_ Black, Sirius Orion _that one of them was a traitor on behalf of The Dark Lord. If one of my fellow Death Eaters or Crouch's men has intercepted this, make of that what you will. While it is possible these were mind games in order to sew discord, it certainly would explain how The Death Eaters have been one step ahead of us for the past year if there was an information leak._

 _Since Malfoy has undoubtedly told his lackeys about who exactly the four names I am about to discuss are, I see no point in concealing their identities. Perhaps if intercepted, this information could potentially cause a power struggle within The Dark Lord's inner circle, taking out the spy for us. Additionally, their Ministry files are a snap of a finger away for the operative known as_ "The Politician," _so this information is hardly a secret. (See my list of codenames along with theories as to their actual identities.)_

 _All of these men have secrets of their own to keep. But only of these men is the traitor. And all I have to go off of are four codenames:_

 _Lupin, Remus John -_ **"Tinker"**

 _Pettigrew, Peter Timothy -_ **"Tailor"**

 _Black, Sirius Orion -_ **"Soldier"**

 _Potter, James Daniel_ \- **"Spy"**


	2. Remus Lupin

**Chapter II: "Remus Lupin"**

Full Name: _Lupin, Remus John_

Affiliation:

 **Gryffindor House**

 **The Lupin Family**

 **[Censored]**

 **The Slug Club**

Aliases:Occasionally Answers To "Moony"

Blood Status: Half-Blood (Muggle Mother - Pure-Blood Father)

Date of Birth: March 10th, 1960 (Aged 21)

Family/Friends/Known Associates:

 **Black, Sirius Orion**

 **Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian**

 **Evans, Lily Bonnie**

 **[Censored]**

 **Lupin, Hope Heather (nee Howell) [Deceased]**

 **Lupin, Lyall Leonardo**

 **Minerva, McGonagall Margaret**

 **Pettigrew, Peter Patrick**

 **Potter, James Daniel**

 **Thewlis, Eirith Celeste**

Notable Features: Mustache, Prematurely Grey Hair, Skinny, Tall, **[Censored]**

Occupation: Unemployed, Occasionally Performs Catering & Cleaning Services

Wand: 10¼" Inches, Cypress Wood, Unicorn hair, Purchased At Ollivander's Wand Shop

Why I Believe He Is A Potential Suspect: Is a VERY talented Occlumens, is currently doing undercover work on behalf of our side. Tends to be the secretive type. Prefers safe, non-committal relationships. Possible sexual relationship with Soldier. Ties to his _community_ may decide true loyalties in the end.

Why I Don't Believe He Is A Potential Suspect: Has shown loyalty to you even when it was socially in-advantageous. Seems to value the friendships he has created already. Out of the four, I must admit he is the one I have the best relationship with…

Thank You For Reading, Follow If You Like What You See and Please _**Review!**_

 _Next Time, On "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy: From The Files of Severus Snape":_ Moony


	3. RJ Lupin

A/N: _Special thanks to my buddy_ _ **Colbiwest**_ __ _for being a loyal reader, fantastic confidant, and a true friend. :) If you love Marauders stories like I do, you guys should really check out her story;_ _ **"James Potter and The Sword of Gryffindor."**_ _It is so friggin' good, I personally consider it to be the definitive origin story of everyone's favorite school generation, and you guys should really check it out. I am actually writing this so it could conceivably tie in with that story's canon (or at least not contradict it) because I respect the vision of that story so much, and wanted to flesh out Remus' perspective a wee bit. After all, while James is the unquestioned leader, I consider Remus to be the linchpin of The Marauders' origin story, so why not start things off with his perspective? And yes, I'm aware this chapter is technically FanFiction of FanFiction and I'm okay with that. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Kissy kissy! ;)_

 **September 1st, 1971:** _ **King's Cross Station, London**_

" _I really wanna see you..."_ the woman driving warbled. While her enthusiasm was undeniable, it was clear she was not a very good singer.

" _I really wanna see you…"_ her husband sung. His voice was even worse.

" _I really wanna see you Lo-hord!"_ their son bellowed in an uncharacteristically loud voice. He was just okay.

All of the Lupins joined in on the next verse; _"I really wanna see you Lo-hord / but it takes so long, my lo-hord / (Hallelujah) / my sweet lo-hord / (Hallelujah)"_

Today was the day Mr. & Mrs. Lupin were going to send their only son, Remus, off to Platform 9 & ¾. Seeing as the day they were going to depart lined up with what Mrs. Lupin jokingly referred to as Remus' "time of the month," Lyall had seen fit to take advantage of his accumulated vacation days at The Ministry. The previous week and last two days had been spent on a family trip in London to get Remus' school supplies and meet up with Ms. Lupin's old school friends.

Remus had preferred to spend his time for the majority of the car ride with his nose in his new school books, half out of a fervent desire to do well and impress his teachers from the ground up, the other half out of a very genuine interest in the material assigned to him. However, today he was just far too excited. If he had been asked a year ago if he thought he would be on his way to the best Wizarding School in the world, he would never have believed it due to his condition. And yet, here he was.

 **...**

The day Dumbledore had let himself into The Lupins' House had been one of the strangest days of Remus' life, bar none. He was everything the books had claimed about him, fiercely intelligent, radiating magical energy, and always striding forward with purpose. Yet the books had failed to mention how kind Dumbledore was. His gentle humor. The way he addressed Mrs. Lupin with the utmost of respect and understanding, when most Wizards and Witches she interacted with treated her with snideness due to her being a Muggle, that is if they acknowledged her at all.

Remus could hardly dare to believe it. The hero whose face dominated the pages of torn-out academic journals (which Mr. Lupin had given to Remus once he was finished with them) in his own house, taking the time to listen to HIM. Looking into his face not with fear, but amusement and even compassion.

A freak.

A monster.

A werewolf.

After listening to Remus discuss his issues for about an hour and a half over a friendly game of Gobstones, Dumbledore finally spoke, using the Scourgify Charm over his beard to remove the foul-smelling liquid produced by the Gobstones as he did. Dumbledore then confided his own reasons for wanting to show Remus compassion, recounting not only the tragic tale of his Obscurial sister, but something none of the articles Remus had read bothered to mention: Dumbledore was gay. Remus had heard the word "gay" before, but was always confused as to what it exactly meant.

In that moment when Dumbledore described how when was younger he was deathly afraid to tell his family he was a homosexual, fearing for the disappointed and disgusted reactions of his family, the rescinding of all the awards that he had gained, and struggling to keep up appearances at all cost, Remus truly felt as though someone really understood at last what it was like to be him.

And for Dumbledore to follow up in later visits with letters from all the teachers and heads of houses in addition to the caretaker, groundskeeper, and matron affirming that they would be there to offer Remus the highest level of assistance available in order to service his condition literally moved Remus to tears. Dumbledore was kind enough in that moment to hand over his handkerchief and not mention Remus' perceived lapse in manliness for too long, merely smiling warmly and commenting; "I will take it you are indeed interested in my proposal, then."

In the years to come, Remus would use this memory in order to fuel his Patronus, because it was the first time he ever felt truly wanted in all of his life. His parents had done so much to make sure his childhood post-bite was normal as possible, filled with comic books (The Incredible Hulk was his favourite), a good education at home, plenty of family time, and frequent family trips to zoo, theme parks, and aquariums, but they had never been able to give him the stability of being a normal child in either the Muggle or Wizarding World. Only Hogwarts could give him that.

 **...**

As George Harrison's _"My Sweet Lord"_ faded off the Lupins' car radio along with the ultimately mediocre yet deeply enjoyable cover by the two passengers and driver of the car, Remus smiled to himself a little sadly, The Beatles' all-too-recent break-up last year still stung something fierce, but hearing his all-time-favourite Beatle's single made him feel a lot better about it. _I'm glad George is doing okay, I was worried sick about them for ages and ages,_ he thought to himself.

Mrs. Lupin was just talking about how nice it was to not be reminded all the time about being a Muggle while fiddling with the radio in search of another great karaoke song for the family to sing when Remus decided now might be the best time to say what was on his mind ever since Dumbledore had told him exactly why he empathized so much with Remus' emotional state.

"Mum? Dad? I have something to tell you," Remus began.

"Yes, son?" Mr. Lupin asked, turning around to face his son, his gaze of fatherly affection interrupted in between rolling his eyes at his wife's notorious pickiness, _all_ Muggle music sounded the same to him except for .

 _Dad, Mum, I've been attracted to boys ever since I can remember, but was really confused for a long time because I also fancy Janet Van Dyne and Wanda Maximoff from The Avengers. I've done some research on my own, and I feel the most appropriate term to describe me is the word "bisexual." So really, I should be saying "Dad, Mum, I'm attracted to both men AND women, and I know this is a lot on top of being a werewolf but I just want you both to be proud of me and I hope against hope you both will still love me._

"Do you think I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw? Like you?" Remus asked. _Maybe it's just a phase, no need to worry my folks about something that may or may not be a problem,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

"Son, with brains like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you became Head of Ravenclaw House by the time you're finished with your school career." Mr. Lupin said, smiling proudly at his son. "I mean, what are they going to put you in, _Hufflepuff_? I don't think so."

"Yeah," Remus said, plastering a smile on his face as Elton John's "Your Song came on. "That'd be pretty embarrassing."

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside / I'm not one of those who can easily hide / I don't have much money but boy if I did / I'd buy a big house where we both could live / If I was a sculptor but then again no / Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show / Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do / My gift is my song / And this one's for you._

Thank You SO Much For Reading And _**Please Review!**_ Also, Let Me Know What You Think of Remus' Characterization, I'm Rather Fond of This interpretation . :)


End file.
